Pumpkin Coach
The Pumpkin Coach is a carriage made for Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother so she can attend the ball. At the stroke of midnight, it turned back into a pumpkin. Appearances ''Cinderella The pumpkin coach at first was a pumpkin until the Fairy Godmother uses her magic to change it into a pumpkin coach as ride for Cinderella to go to the ball. After midnight strikes it turns back into a pumpkin and gets destroyed by the palace horses. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the movie, Lady Tremaine creates a pumpkin carriage, just like the Fairy Godmother did. In contrast to the one from the first movie (which is light and made with good magic), however, this one is dark and twisted. Lucifer (who Lady Tremaine had turned into a human) was made the driver. It is eventually destroyed when it rolls off the top of the cliff that Lady Tremaine had intended to use to send Cinderella plummeting to her death. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The pumpkin coach is created by the Fairy Godmother to take Cinderella to the ball in the game. However, due to Lady Tremaine and her two daughters being murderously jealous, it is twisted into an Unversed known as the '''Cursed Coach' and attacks Cinderella and the Grand Duke. This occurs after it is discovered that Cinderella's foot fit the glass slipper, so the Grand Duke, being close at hand to see it, escapes the Cursed Coach and manages to warn Aqua of its presence. She rushes to Cinderella's rescue, and Lady Tremaine and her two daughters were hit by one of the bombs released by the Unversed that were raining down from the sky, leaving their fates unknown. Aqua then staves off the Cursed Coach, allowing Cinderella to escape. ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess The pumpkin coach appears right at the very end of the movie departing from Enchancia's castle. Disney INFINITY In ''Disney INFINITY, the player can use the pumpkin coach as a vehicle. The only way to do so is to get it as a Power Disc. In the 3DS version, the player can use it in Speed Adventure Races. Gallery Cinderella's Carriage transformation.jpg Cinderella's Carriage.jpg Cinderella's Carriage Toy.jpg|Cinderella's carriage toy Cinderella's Carriage Pin.jpg|Pin Disnry Store Birdhouse.jpg|Disney Store Birdhouse Cinderella's Carriage Close.jpg File:Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|Pumpkin coach in the third movie 548px-Cursed Coach KHBBS.png|Cursed Coach based on the Pumpkin Coach MSEP2-1985-L.jpg|The Coach seen in the Main Street Electrical Parade Princess-app-cinderella.jpg 6763036280094.jpg WDCC - Castle China Cinderella Millennium Boxed Set (Cinderella Carriage).jpeg 99438.jpg Disney Catalog - Cinderella Coach (Glass & Gold Plated).jpeg Cinderella Coach Figurine by Arribas - Jeweled.jpeg Powerdisccarriage.png|Disney INFINITY Power disc Img4B11.jpg|As seen parked at the House of Mouse Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5015.jpg Carriage (1).jpg|Early design of the coach with squash sections as wheels Carriage (2).jpg Carriage (4).jpg Carriage (6).jpg Carriage (7).jpg Carriage (3).jpg Carriage (5).jpg|Reference model of the coach's final design, built by Walt Disney Midnight-time.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella_Transforming_Pumpkin_Carriage_Boxed.jpg Tumblr_n8w32azd1v1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg cinderella_s_pumpkin_carriage.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Pumpkin Coach.jpg Pumpkin Couch 2015.png|Cinderella's pumpkin coach in the 2015 film CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Cinderella 2015 2.jpg Cinderella-live action.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6534.jpg Cinderella Coach Ornament - Live Action Film.jpg Category:Objects Category:Transportation Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Vehicles Category:Aladdin Objects Category:Sofia the First Category:Cinderella objects